BitterSweet: The Dark Side Of The Moon
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Snow has darkness in her heart.How will this affect her life?Will the darkness take over?Will her relationship with Axel be ruined?Will she save her sister?Will she bask all of the worlds in light or will she bask them in darkness?Lemon in chap. 8 Axel/OC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Here it is the first chapter of BitterSweet: The Dark Side Of The Moon

...

The moon is light. Snow is the moon. Snow's darkness is the dark side of the moon. Snow now must get rid of this dark side of her moon. Will she end up like her sister who had the same fate as Aqua? Or will she end up like Riku and embrace her darkness and take the rode to dawn? Or will she have the same fate as Sora, having to save all of the worlds from the darkness but as the princess of light? Will Snow be corrupted by her darkness? Will this darkness affect Snow and Axel's relationship? And mostly will she save her sister? Or will Sora save her sister for her?

Oh this story tells us all...

...

It has been a bout a year since my sister faded away into the darkness. I do not like to talk about it. My guardian angel tells me I have a darkness in my heart. I know I can make it go away. I just have to fight it.

Me and Axel have a strange love now. We just cuddle without saying much because I have become more mature.

I hate myself this way.

My name is Snow Kigome...I should be punished for being the reason why my sister was faded into the darkness. I should be the one in the darkness right now.

No Snow you cannot act like that. I act way to mature now. This past year I've been training and waiting for Sora. My guardian angel said he would come to me one day. So here I am living my life as I wait for my so called 'savior'.

I need to start acting like my old self. The darkness is making me act differently. I need to awaken the old Snow. I need to fight this darkness. I need to get rid of this.

My guardian angel said I can only get rid of it when I fully trust Axel. I do fully trust him but the darkness is still there. I wonder what she really meant?

I must've been hallucinating because I passed out right then and there.

...

Hows that? I think it was perfect!


	2. Chapter 2: Kurai's back!

Second chapter here we go! I think I did a great job on this one.

...

I was once again on my cloud. Over the past year it now has white pillars and a fountain with a throne just for my Guardian Angel.

"Snow...do you understand what trust is in a courtship?" BitterSweet, my guardian angel asked me from her throne.

"Just fully trust them" I replied.

"You do not get it Snow... Trusting in a courtship is when you umm...have intercourse." She nervously stated.

"WHAT?" I yelled in a very high tone.

"I see you do not trust him enough yet." she said in a disappointed tone.

"Well...I do,"I blushed,"It's just...I don't want to walk into the seven eleven and just go up to the desk and say condoms please!" I stated.

"Oh," she chuckled,"I see that is no problem I can fix that. Why don't you check your pocket?"

I dug through my jegging (go google it) pocket and pulled out a few rolled up condoms in a squares of plastic.

I then blushed...HARD.

"Umm..thanks...lady."

"And why do I always let you call me that?"

"Because I am so hard to resist." I told her.

"Ok now go...erm...do your buisness..." She snapped her fingers to take me back.

...

As soon as I got back into my room I shoved the condoms back in my pocket. I did not want to use that until...maybe...May. It was April...I guess I could hold on that long.

"Snow!" Axel barged into my room and took my hand.

"What?" I said in a bored tone.

"Sora is here for you with your sister!" He then created a dark corrider that led to the first room when you enter the castle.

There he was my 'savior' I was waiting for the past year. And there was my sister.

"Kurai!" I ran to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"You are the princess of all light right?" Sora said.

I turned to him and hugged him,"Thank you." I said. I could see while hugging Axel and he looked...jealous?

"Erm...your welcome." he said as he hugged me back.

"I then took Kurai's hand and told Axel to take her to her room.

"Ok Keyboy. Why hasn't she talked?" I asked him.

"She kinda lost her voice." He admitted.

"I beg your pardon!" I yelled.

"I don't know how!" he defended.

"Ok...I believe you." I told him.

"Umm...I know this is embarrassing but...can I stay over here for a while?"

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked him.

"I need to learn about the nobodies here...It is the Kingdom Keybearers job." He responded.

"Ok I just need to ask Mansex first." I muttered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Our boss." I replied smiling, eyes closed, trying to make a good impression.

...

"No!" Mansex told me once I went to his office to ask him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I do not know." He answered.

"Then why did you say no for?"

"Ok he can stay." he said.

"Your so bazzar but ok thanks."

...

"Ok Keyboy...um I guess you can stay with me." I started walking to my room.

"I can stay?" he said as he tried to catch up to me.

"Yeah I just said you can." I turned to face him.

"Why are you really here?" I asked him squinting my eyes.

"How did you? Well I just want a short break from this Keybearer stuff." he said in a normal tone.

"Ok...Then I don't blame you." I told him.

...

The rest of the day we settled Kurai back in and Sora into my room. Sora unpacked his things in to a drawer a borrowed from Lexaeus who had an extra one.

Oh I just hope things won't dramatically change.

...

Wow I thought this was cool. I have a lot of ideas for this sequel...muahahahah =D


	3. Chapter 3: Jelousy?

This is a FUNNY chapter! I guarantee it!

...

I woke up with Sora at the foot of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said as I kicked him off as he fell to the ground with a thud as a ow followed.

"Well I can't just sleep on a cot...It hurt my spine." He whined.

I then sighed,"At least you don't sleep next to me and put your arm around me like Axel..."

"Whose Axel?"

"The guy with the red hair."

"Oh. ok then...so can I have some cereal?"

"Oh well...I have a mini fridge so you can raid that." I said simply.

"Ok then." And he walked to my mini fridge.

"SNOW!" Axel barged into my room without knocking.

He then stopped and pointed to Sora,"Umm why is he In here?"

"Because we don't have any extra rooms for him."

He then whispered to me,"But what if he touches you..."

I then smacked him,"He wouldn't do that!"

Would he? I don't think so...

"Snow! The old you is coming back!" Axel told me.

I then just noticed that I am starting to come back. That's means the darkness is starting to go away...

"Maybe now we can finally do it." He told Sora.

I then smacked him and said,"Don't tell him that! That is so not going to happen!"

"Yet." He responded.

"Just get the hell out."

"Ok then I can tell everyone you are starting to come back!" He said as he left the room.

"Is he always perverted?" Sora asked.

"Yeah...but I love him." I answered.

"Are you guys going out?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah we are."

And for some reason I had a feeling that he was jealous...

...

Okay that is a very corny/angsty ending but I couldn't help it... I just had to.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Axel or Team Sora?

Ok if some of you guys get where I am going here so yeah...TEAM AXEL? OR TEAM SORA?

Honestly I'll let the readers decide the final pairing. Oh and there should be a lemon...in a few chapters...but I always do lemons separate from the original story and damn do I make some bitching good lemonade... =D PLEASE REVIEW...oh yes...

...

Half a month later

...

Sora was like a little lost puppy. He always followed me around, went with me on missions, and Axel was extremely jealous. He didn't have to. I mean, come on me and Sora? Oh please that couldn't happen...right?

Well anyways whenever Axel sees me with Sora he always goes and flirts with me. And you know how Axel flirts. The damned perv. But I love him.

...

"Ok Sora this time I made you some beef stew." I set the bowl of said food in front of Sora.

Since he was like a puppy I kinda treated him like one. Always cooking him dinner, praising him when he helped me, and petting his head every once in a while. It was fun having a pet. But don't take that in a wrong way.

Sora delged himself into the stew.

We were in the kitchen where I usually make his food. Just so you guys know.

As soon as he finished he spoke,"Thanks Snow, I LOVE your food."

I then blushed. I was flattered.

"Well...It's all in a day's work. One of these days when I settle down I'm gonna have to do this every day." I said.

"I just hope it isn't some jerk." He pouted. Was he jealous of Axel?

Sora POV

Over the half a month I have grown attached to Snow. I loved her food, her aura, and her scent. She smelled like Honey. And I was kinda jealous cuz she was that guy Axel's. But at least I'm honest with being jealous to myself. I don't think Axel is. I can tell he is jealous. Shouldn't that make me happy?

I just hope things will change soon.

Snow POV

"Hey guys." Roxas said as he came into the kitchen. He took some of my stew and sat down to eat.

"Damn Snow you know how to cook." he said.

Once again I was flattered.

"Roxas...First, thank you very much. Second, don't cuss." I told him.

"But I'm sixteen!" He defended.

"I don't care," I told him," Now apologize to Sora for saying such fowl language in front of him."

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Do I smell beef?" Axel said as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks with a smirk of his face. I just gave him a confused look. He then scooped me up and kissed me.

"Eww!" Roxas and Sora said in unison.

I Struggled out of Axel's grasp until I was free.

"That was sudden. Why did you do that?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Your apron says 'Kiss the Cook'." He pointed out.

I then smacked him with a wooden spoon.

"Hey!" he defended.

"I can't wear anything without you being pervy!" I scolded him.

He then regained his smirk and responded,"I would like it better if you didn't wear anything around me."

I then smacked him with a metal spatula and said,"I hate you."

"I love you too." he grunted rubbing his head that has been abused countless times.

"Ughh!" I then dark corridered to my room before I took a bowl of stew to my room.

'The damned perv,' I thought as I ate angryly (if that is even a word)

...

When I went back to retrieve Sora I was happy he wasn't there.

...

Now it felt like I had a puppy because here I am in my room going to sleep with Sora at the foot of my bed.

"Goodnight." I said as I turned off the light.

"Goodnight." Sora yawned back.

...

A few hours later I woke up because I felt an extra warmth in my bed.

It was Sora sleeping next to me. He was right there in front of me, cuddling me.

'He looks so peaceful,' I thought as I slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep.

...

Okayyy O.O that was a but to girly for me...but I hoped you guys liked it. ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

I am now thinking and starting to type up the lemon. It is going to be long. Who will be in it? Of course Snow...but who else? You guys will see over time...oh yes you will. It should be here in about two or one more chapter(s).

...

Snow POV

It is now May 10th. I kinda think that my Guardian Angel told Axel about the whole ummm sex thing. He has went through multiple times of trying to get me to have sex with him. He has done tons of corny stuff, from trying to get me drunk and just laying on his bed with a rose in his mouth, from grabbing my ass, boobs, and womanhood. And today he just plainly told me 'you wanna do it?'

Now this is just starting to get sad. The reason why I don't want to is because what if someone walks in on us? I really want to and it is really hard to push down the feeling but, I need to be mature. Damn what am I saying? I need to get rid of this damned darkness. It is starting to corrupt me. This darkness is like a really bad period that just wont go away.

Hmmm how can I make this work with Axel? Maybe we can go to a hotel. Let's see I am off of missions on Friday and I think he is too. But what do I do about Sora? I can leave him with Roxas.

...

By the end of the day I made reservations. But one thing kept on bothering me. I was kinda scared. I have heard that when your barrier breaks it hurt like hell. I tried to push the thought away and made a bag and filled it with stuff I would need on Friday. Condoms, Sexy clothes, clothes, sexy night wear, night wear, sexy undergarments, and shower stuff. I had three days until the big day.

Now I just needed to surprise Axel with it.

I decided just to send him a letter. While I was I was making the letter I was thinking of the way m=we came to be. I sent him a letter that said 'I love you.'

"What are you writing?" Sora asked.

I tried to hide the paper with my hands and said,"I was writing a letter to...uhh...Santa Claus!"I face palmed my self mentally. Really Snow Santa Claus?

"Santa Claus...on the tenth of May?" He asked.

"It's never too late to write Santa a letter!" I said. I then hurried up and finished to letter.

It said:

Dear Axel,

I have made a reservation to a hotel for Friday. Be at my room at five o'clock on Friday for our departure. We will be gone for two days. And do not tell anyone about this...EVER.

Love,

Princess Snow

I then told Sora to wait here while I took it to someone so they could take it to the post office for me.

He seemed like he was thinking I was crazy but he just said ok.

...

I knocked on Axel's door and left the letter on the floor while I ran back to my room.

...

Axel POV

I opened my door and no one was there except for a letter on the floor. I picked it up. Wow was this a deja vu?

I read it then smirked. Oh hotel. Hotels only mean sex. And this must mean Snow can't take it. I knew she would give in and just want to do me after I had a few epic fails.

This means I had to buy some new Axe. She loved that. And I would probably have to use a lot.

I am going to make this the best first time for me and her.

...

Wow umm...that was awkward...so the lemon should be here in like one more chapter. I will have it separate from the real story because I do not want to change the rating and other reasons. Ok this is going to get awkward. Oh and this story should end in about five chapters. But it's ok there is going to be another sequel. BitterSweet: Snow's Light. This will not be the last one though. I will also have another one after that. The one after that I am still thinking of a title for. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: Drama

Oh em gee I am getting nervous for the lemon. I lied there should be about one or two more chapters until the lemon. This is a very dramatic chapter.

...

Snow POV

"Hey Kurai, do you have any extra ruber bands?" I asked walking into her room without knocking. I then stopped in my tracks because there was my little sister making out with Roxas.

"!" I screamed.

Kurai then pulled apart from Roxas.

I then walked up to her and said,"young lady, how come you haven't told me about this? I'll allow it but I can't believe you are keeping this a secret from me."

Even though she couldn't talk she mouthed the words and I understood it.

She mouthed the words,'I'm sorry I didn't think you would allow it.'

"I would allow it. Roxas is like a teddy bear I don't blame you."

'Thank you.' She mouthed.

"Wow this reminds me of the day I walked in on you and Axel making out." Roxas said.

"And I thought we promised never to bring that up again." I told Roxas in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

I then left the room.

'Young love.' I thought,'At least she don't have a perv for a boyfriend.'

...

I have been avoiding Axel until the 'big day.' I was really nervous and I didn't know what would happen.

I just hoped the darkness would go away.

I thought all of this while I petted Sora. He said that he would have to go soon. He had a job too. So I had only one more day with him.

But it was for the best. He had his destiny and I had mine. He would leave in the morning. He already had his stuff packed.

...

Tonight I slept cuddling Sora. I would miss him allot. And I hoped he would be ok out there battling heartless. They could be really dangerous sometimes.

But I still fell asleep peacefully.

...

"Goodby Sora!" I shouted as he boarded his gummi ship. I was the only one there everyone else was on a mission.

"Bye Snow! I'll try to visit you soon!" and those were his last words before he departed.

He was like a puppy and he was also like a little brother. I just hoped 'soon' was soon enough.

...

Wow O.O that was dramatic.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hotel part 1

Omg after this chapter I do the lemon! Oh em gee

...

It was Friday. It is different without Sora but, It was like almost everything was back to normal.

Today was the day. It was almost five o'clock and I was already ready to go.

"I'm ready to go honey." Axel said as he strolled in my room.

I nodded in response but avoided his gaze. I made a dark corrider to the room. Earlier that day I went to the desk and checked in. But now here we are in a hotel room for two days.

"I'm going to go to the pool."Axel said. I was surprized that he was already unpacked and ready to go to the pool in ten minutes when I barely was done unpacking he was wearing dark red swim trunks, not that I cared or anything.

I then again nodded in response, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Do you want to come?" He asked me.

"Umm...sure." I said as I took my swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change.

I locked the door and quickly changed into my bikini. It was black and white stripped with dark red sequins.

I then hurried outside and put away my clothes.

I felt arms go around my waist.

"Damn I'm lucky to have you." Axel whispered in my ear.

"Can we just go swimming now?" I asked him.

He released his arms from around my waist and said,"Alright."

...

At the pool Axel was floating in the water while I just sun bathed.

This was the time I used to relax.

Then a felt wet arms pick me up. It was Axel and I knew what he was about to do.

"No Axel! No don't you dare!" We were almost by the pool and we were attracting some attention. Then I whispered," I hate you."

He then threw me into the pool. I felt a sudden rush of wet coldness. I always loved to jump into the pool when I was little but, now I was seventeen and I didn't enjoy it that much.

I swam to the top and walked out of the pool and grabbed Axel's towel.

"I'll be in the room." I told him before I left.

It was a good this that if you walked to the patio of the room there was a gate that led to the pool. So it was easy to get back to the room.

I changed into a black paramore tee, some sweats, and a black and gray stripped 76 hoodie but, I wore a lace bra and panties under.

'Damn how to girls wear this shit?' I thought.

I then jumped onto the bed and turned of the tv.

Not much later Axel barged in the room through the patio entrance and said,"Honey I'm home!"

"Shut up." I muttered. I was kinda not in the mood to hear any loud voices.

"Aww no need to be mad. I just wanted to see if when you got wet I could see through your bikini top." He said.

"Axel...Bikini's are built so that WONT happen." I told him.

"Oh...Well can we do it now? It's already seven." He said.

"I...I don't know."I admitted. I was still extremely nervous.

"You don't have to be scared...it's my first time too."

"I'm just...scared. What is I bleed to death?" I said. Seriously bleed to death...that is the WORST case scenario.

"Don't be silly that won't happen." He then advanced over to me still only in his swim trunks. He then started to kiss me. The BitterSweet kiss I was used to. He smelled like Axe. I could get high on Axe. It smelled so good. He started to make it deeper by using his tongue to ask for entrance to go inside my mouth by moving his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he instantly attacked my mouth. His tongue was exploring everything in my mouth.

...

Ok I'm going to stop here because some other stuff is going to happen. Ok see you in the lemon!


	8. Chapter 8: Hotel Lemon

Here is the lemon you guys have been waiting for =D and yes I have decided to just change the rating and just upload it.

...

Snow POV

He then started to unzip my hoodie and took it off. He then slipped my shirt up and off.

"Did you do this for me?" He asked referring to my frilly bra.

"Yes." I simply answered.

He then put one hand behind my bra clasp and unclasped my bra with one move. He instantly attacked my nipple.

"No...Axel...Don't.' I told him. It hurt because even though I was seventeen I was still growing. "Axel...No...It h-hurts."

He then stopped and asked,"Why?"

I blushed and said,"I'm still growing."

He then picked up my bra and read the label and after the observed he said,"But you're a B34."

"I know that." I said grabbing my bra and throwing it to the other side of the room.

I guess he got the point because then he pulled down my sweat pants, smirked, and said,"I expected matching underwear too."

He then was about to put his finger into my depths when I grabbed his had and said,"Let's just get to it."

"Horny are we?" He smirked even more.

"You can say that." I said. It was like my nervousness melted away once I was half exposed to him.

He then took off his swim trunks and I felt paralyzed. He looked about seven inches max six at the least. THAT thing was going to be IN ME.

"You look surprized." He smirked.

I then waved my hands and told him,"But it's HUGE!"

He chuckled and said,"It's still growing."

"Don't tease me." I said while throwing a pillow at him.

He then smirked and took of my panties. He then got a condom out of the drawer and put it on. He then positioned himself and said,"I love you." He pulled me into a kiss as he pushed himself inside.

I instantly felt a huge pain. My skin was being ripped after all. It hurt like hell. I started crying. It hurt for a few minutes then I moved a tiny bit and it felt kinda good. I guess Axel couldn't take it anymore when I moved because he started going in and out of me rapidly. We kept on moaning in sync. It was the best feeling I had ever felt. I then felt as if a coil or something weird was in my lower stomach.

I then seen a flash of white and the feeling I had before was relived. It felt even better then just Axel moving in and out of me. I had just experienced my first orgasm. My orgasm then triggered Axel's and his fluids blew into the poor condom.

Axel then pulled out panting, lied next to me, then put his arm around me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, Snow." he responded.

We then fell asleep like that. And I felt like the old Snow came back.

...

And here is Snow and Axel's new theme song it is Strange love by Ke$ha

(Strange Love)

You're shining ultra violet

I'll be your rainbow bride

You'll be that silver lining

In the blackness of the night

It was written in the stars despite my curiosity

And since now we're falling hard with you, everything you need

I got you, you got me and we're turning off the speed

The city closed us down

This is such a strange love

Caught me by surprise

We'll catch the moon set

Watching side by side

Until the sun rise and our eyes collide

This is such a strange love

This is such a strange love

You're in my line of fire

Locked and loaded the beat of light

Just like the love elixir

You bring me back to life

It was written in the stars of my curiosity

Like a bullet to my heart when you swept me off my feet

I got you, you got me and we'll never go to sleep

As the city closes down

This is such a strange love

Caught me by surprise

We'll catch the moon set

Watching side by side

Until the sun rise and our eyes collide

This is such a strange love

(This is such a strange love

This is such a strange love

Crazy roll the dice

We'll catch the moon set

Sipping diamond eyes

Until the sun rise over paradise

This is such a strange love

This is such a strange love

Have you ever felt so out of mind (such a strange love)

I'll move by the highlight purple sky (such a strange love)

Never gonna come down (this is such a strange love)

(This is such a strange love)

This is such a strange love

Caught me by surprise

We'll catch the moon set

Watching side by side

Until the sun rise and our eyes collide

This is such a strange love

(This is such a strange love)

This is such a strange love

Crazy roll the dice

We'll catch the moon set

Sipping diamond eyes

Until the sun rise over paradise

This is such a strange love

(This is such a strange love)


	9. Chapter 9: The Hotel part 2

Today I should update at least three times ok readers?

...

I was on my cloud again and this time my guardian angel had golden wings.

"The darkness has disappeared, Snow. When you had the darkness lingering in your heart, some world were starting to fall. Snow your true quest is to stay in the light, when you do this the worlds will be basked in the light." She told me from her throne.

"So I should just live my life?" I asked her.

"Yes, your purpose is to keep the worlds in the light while Sora fights the Heartless and Nobodies that try to interfere with that." She made it all clear. What my true quest was. I just had to live my life.

"I see...I feel more wise now." I admitted.

"We will meet again soon, Princess Snow." And with that I woke up in my hotel room. Axel was still asleep so I decided to get dressed and ready for the day. We would be returning tomorrow. As soon as I was dressed I decided to wake up Axel. So, I got my blow horn out of my crap and blew it on his cheek.

"Hey! That tickled mommy." He mumbled.

"I ain't yo momma." I said then flicked his forehead.

His eyes shot open as he grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"You smell like honey~" He said.

"Ok if you want to smell honey and not a cold dead Snow then let me breath!" I told him. He then let go before I could suffocate and said,"Why are your clothes on?"

"No sex today." I sternly said.

"You said 'no sex'." He smirked. "So that me-"

"Just get to the point." I said.

"Blowjob." He took off the covers and there it was nice and perked up.

I threw a pillow at him and said,"Do it yourself." But little did he know I was hiding a small nosebleed. 'So big!' I thought.

...

The rest of the day we just kinda hung out and enjoyed ourselves. But little did I know that my birthday wish from a year ago still hasn't came true all of the way.

...

Oooooooo mysterious.


	10. Chapter 10: Number XV

I own Vixden! Oh yes...

...

As soon as we got we parted our ways and I went t go unpack. After I was done I felt a presence in my room. I turned around and seen that it was my sister.

"Hey Kurai! Can I help you?" I asked her.

She mouthed the words for ', There is going to be a meeting in five minutes.'

"Ok thanks sis!" And with that said she left my room.

...

I was sitting in my chair, swinging my legs while waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone but Mansex was there. I then heard a nise of a dark corrider and there he was.

He then started," Good tidings, friends. We are here today to welcome a new comrade that was chosen to wear the coat." I kid about twelve years old then waked onto the bottom platform.

"He also doesn't have a heart, At such a young age too." He continued ," I welcome you number XV, Vixden. He is wielder of Killing Soul, a keyblade that can kill a Somebody with one blow if you know how to use it the right way." He said.

Wow this twelve year old can do that?

"Snow you will take care of him." He then comanded.

"How come I am the baby sitter?" I complained.

"Now you know how I feel." Axel snorted.

I just groaned, teleported to the bottom platform, then spoke to the kid," Hey I'm Snow, your mentor as I would put it. Do you know how to fight?"

"Y-yeah. I can...take care...of m-myself." He said.

'Good thing he knows how to talk,' I thought.

"Ok then can you take of that hood?" I asked him next.

He removed his hood and I could see that he was about twelve. He had Black hair and pale green eyes.

"Ok then what do you want to do on your first day with the organization? Hmm?" I wanted to see if I could push him to talk a bit more.

"I don't...know." He responded.

"Well then how about we start by seeing your room?" I suggested.

"O...k." he answered.

...

"So we seen your room, do you want to do anything else?"

"Do I...have to...sleep in this r-room?"

"No, not really." I said.

All of a sudden he perked up and asked,"Can I...sleep... in y-your...room?"

I was kinda surprized but I answered," Ok I guess..."

He then put his arms around me like I was a teddy bear. I made a weirded out face but tryed to go along with it. Oi was this going to be tough to take care of this kid...

...

Now I thought that was FUNNY...lol 'Can I...sleep..in y-your...room?' that was princless to imagine the look on Snow's face.


	11. Chapter 11:The End Brings A New Begining

Here is the final chapter! Oh but don't worry I have a few more ideas for sequels. This story might have 3-5 more sequels.

...

An evil which was right in front of the Castle That Never Was. She was plotting her next plan. She had heard that the 'Princess of All Light' Lived in this wretched castle. This did not look like a place a 'Princess of All Light' would be living in.

She wanted to take over this world, it's castle, and kill the 'Princess' that lived here and use this girl's heart to make of hell of the heartless.

And after that she would take over the next world, then the next, then the next, then finally take that Kingdomkey Bearer's heart and make another hell of a heartless.

Oh she was Maleficent. The witch that almost killed princess Aurora and almost took over that world. But this time she would succeed. And she will be the ruler of all worlds.

She then made a fire corridor that would take her back to her temporary castle.

"Pete," she called as he came running into her 'throne room',"Round up some heartless and kill that wretched 'Princess of All Light'." She said using sympathies on the 'Princess of All Light' part.

She smirked. She knew there was no way she would lose.

...

Oooohhhh mysterious and if anyone has any ideas for the title of the next part then I would gladly appreciate it.


End file.
